Carta a un amor perdido
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Song-fic EDITADO ¡Nuevo final! Haruka recibe una carta de Michiru tras años de separación, esta, es su respuesta.
1. Primera página

Esta es una historia editada, gracias por las lecturas y los _reviews_ previos. La primera versión constaba de 2 capítulos, primera y segunda partes, en esta nueva edición a las "partes" ahora nombradas "páginas", se les ha sumado un capítulo final. La historia presenta ligeros cambios en comparación con la primera. Las frases en negritas corresponden a fragmentos de canciones alusivas al tema. La música aquí citada está disponible en una lista de reproducción de Youtube, encontrarán el link en la palabra " _Soundtrack_ " en el título de esta historia en la "bio" o "perfil" de autor.

 ***Los personajes y referencias son propiedad de sus legítimos dueños y son utilizados únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y difusión.**

* * *

 **CARTA A UN AMOR PERDIDO**

Soundtrack de una vida

 **Primera página**

4 de junio, 2010

Michiru:

 ** _"_** ** _Tal vez pienses que estoy loco y es verdad un poco, tengo que aceptar, pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro, no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar. Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer, de pronto no entendí mientras callaba, la vida me dijo a gritos, que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí, y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa, que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego, si la forzas se marchita, sin tener principio llega a su final"._**

 **Sin Bandera "Que lloro"**

Aún recuerdo la imagen de ti alejándote de mí. "Yo nunca miro atrás", dijiste. Cuando te fuiste, siempre tuve la certeza de que no volverías. Nunca esperé que lo hicieras, nunca pensé que realmente pasara, pero así fue.

Mi primera reacción al encontrar tu carta en el buzón fue la desesperación, el dolor. Así que no reaccioné… adecuadamente.

 ** _"_** ** _Who do you think you are? Barging in, on me and my guitar, little girl hey, the door is that way, you better go you know the fire's out anyway, take your powder, take your candle, your sweet whisper, I just can't handle, well take your hair in the moonlight, your brown eyes, goodbye goodnight!"_**

 **Rent OST "Another day"**

"Cuando me siento triste… me enfado". ¿Recuerdas? _"Los grandes dolores descorazonan al ser humano"._ Lo siento. Pero en este punto que quise alejarte… pensé en decirte que aún siento algo por ti. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque por alguna razón te alejas cuando lo digo y te acercas cuando callo. Así que para que te fueras bastaba con decirlo otra vez. Pero no lo haré, tengo la firme idea de que con esta carta, te irás sin pronunciar palabra.

 ** _"_** ** _Y si me quieres, tu ya no me verás, si menos me quieres, yo más estaré allí, allí, allí, allí lo juro"._**

 **Ferro, Tiziano "Tardes negras"**

Después, con tus cartas y tu insistencia por saber de mí, no supe que hacer, no supe que decir, los sentimientos se me vinieron encima, traté, de que no lo notaran.

 ** _"…_** ** _me haces daño y luego te arrepientes, ya no tiene caso que lo intentes, no me quedan ganas de sentir. Llegas, cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte, busca tu camino en otra parte, mientras busco el tiempo que perdí, que hoy estoy mejor sin ti."_**

 **Camila "Mientes"**

Pero el miedo que creí haber dominado volvió a mí como avalancha, sepultándome en el frío, dejándome otra vez al borde del abismo del que pensé haber salido. Un soplo más, y quizá podría haberme derrumbado.

 ** _"…_** ** _usted, no sabe que se siente perder, no sabe que se siente caer y caer, en un abismo profundo y sin fe. Usted se me llevo la vida, aquí me tiene, como una roca que el océano golpea que ahí está pero no siente. Usted, no sabe lo importante que fue, no sabe que su ausencia fue un trago de hiel, que se ha quedado clavada en mi piel"._**

 **Pires, Alexandre "Usted no sabe"**

No sabía qué hacer, tenía tanto que decir, tanto que gritar otra vez, tanto que reclamarte inútilmente, porque sé que la culpa de todo nunca fue tuya, sino mía. Víctor Hugo —a quien cito a lo largo de esta carta; sí he escrito esta carta muchas más veces—, dice que: _"Todas las situaciones críticas tienen un relámpago que nos ciega o nos ilumina"._ En mi caso, yo dejé que lo que sucedió me superara.

 ** _"_** ** _His eyes, upon your face. His hand, upon your hand. His lips caress your skin. It's more than I can stand. Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight. You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me, and please believe me when I say I love you._** ** _Y yo que te quiero tanto que voy a hacer, me dejaste, me dejaste (…), el alma se me fue, se fue el corazón, ya no tengo ganas de vivir"._**

 **Moulin** **Rouge OST "Tango Roxanne"**

" _Es preciso estar habituado a los golpes de la fatalidad para atreverse a alzar los ojos". ¿_ Pero yo? Me cegué por el dolor, no pude continuar. Doy gracias que tú sí. Yo no tuve la fuerza, no tuve el valor, no supe manejar la situación, no supe cómo controlar una emoción que, me sobrepasó. Tú siempre has sido más fuerte que yo.

¿Quieres saber de mí?

 ** _"…_** ** _aquí yo estoy, y tú no estás…"_**

 **Ferro, Tiziano "Tardes negras"**

 **"** **DE PROFUNDIS CLAMAVIT COR MEUM, SED COR TUUM NON RESPONDAVIT ET ANIMA MEA NON REQUIEVIT."** —De las profundidades clamó mi corazón, sin embargo, tu corazón no contestó, y mi alma no descansó—.

Pasé 4 años en la desesperación, en la depresión, casi en la locura. Dejé mi vida de lado, no hice nada con ella. Te fuiste en febrero del 2004. Un día 29, que agradezco no exista más que una vez cada cuatro años. Cuatro…

 ** _"_** ** _Ves que mi amor es tu amor, que tu ausencia es dolor, que es amargo el sabor, si no estás, si te vas. Y no regresas nunca más"._**

 **Sin Bandera "Ves"**

No recuerdo mucho de ese lapso. Pasé un año completo sin hacer nada, viviendo en la oscuridad.

 ** _"_** ** _Con una estrella fugaz, te confundí la otra noche y te pedí tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz, déjame llorar"._**

 **Montaner, Ricardo "Déjame llorar"**

Para el 2005 por diversos sucesos terminé sin apoyo financiero, no obtenía fondos, había abandonado el piano y las carreras, pero por fortuna conseguí un nuevo trabajo, alejado de todo lo que nos vinculó. Empecé a moverme, salía a la calle, convivía con la gente, se me veía bien, practiqué muchas cosas, fallé en otras tantas, pero en mi interior, seguías estando tú.

 ** _"_** ** _Te extraño (…). No estar contigo, por Dios que me hace daño (…). Te extraño, en cada paso, que siento solitario, cada momento, que estoy viviendo a diario, estoy muriendo amor, porque te extraño. Te extraño cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores, con tus virtudes, con todos tus errores, por lo que quieras no sé, pero te extraño"._**

 **Luis Miguel "Te extraño"**

El dolor no se iba, aprendí a vivir con él. Nunca lo rechacé, de nada me valía, no era tan fuerte. No soy tan fuerte... no lo soy.

 ** _"…_** ** _sin el lucero azul de tu ser, que no me alumbra ya. Hoy quiero, saborear mi dolor, no pido compasión ni piedad"._**

 **Castro, Cristian "El triste"**

Sé que dijiste que Dios sería el único que no me abandonaría y sé que te reproché porque tú si lo harías. Y sé también que como _"la pupila se dilata en las tinieblas, y concluye por percibir la claridad, del mismo modo que el alma se dilata en la desgracia, y termina por encontrar a Dios";_ yo tenía que encontrarlo para poder salir, pero el rezar no se me daba. Aunque yo tratara de acercarme a él, eso no funcionó. Hasta que entendí que: _"Ciertos pensamientos son oraciones. Hay momentos en que cualquiera que sea la posición del cuerpo, el alma está de rodillas"._ Así que no tenía que orar una letanía para que me escuchara. Pero aún así, el dolor no se disipó.

 ** _"_** ** _I tried to go on like I never knew you. I'm awake but my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken, but without you, all I'm going to be is, incomplete"._**

 **Backstreet Boys "Incomplete"**

Entonces traté de ocuparme, de distraerme, pero siempre estabas tú. En todas las cosas, como siempre, como nunca: Tú.

 ** _"_** ** _Procuro olvidarte, haciendo en el día mil cosas distintas. (…) Procuro cansarme, llegar a la noche apenas sin vida. (…) Me enredo en amores, sin ganas ni fuerzas por ver si te olvido. (…) Lo que haría porque estuvieras tú, porque siguieras tú, conmigo. Lo que haría por no sentirme así por no vivir así, perdido"._**

 **Fernández, Alejandro "Procuro olvidarte"**

No hablé de ti más que con una persona que sin más, me abandonó. Ni adiós merecí. Después, no volví a confiar. Nadie sabía nada de mí más que lo que veía. En cierto modo me encerré para no sentir más dolor que lo que llevaba dentro, mi apariencia no tenía porque exteriorizar el sufrimiento. _"No hay mejor carcelero que uno mismo"._

Cambié de trabajo varias veces hasta que me estacioné donde estoy. Sólo Dios sabe como llegué hasta aquí. Conocí más gente pero todo seguía igual. En mí, nada cambió.

 ** _"_** ** _I grieve, for you. You leave... me. So hard to move on, still loving what's gone. They say life carries on. (…) I grieve for you, you leave me. Let it out and move on, missing what's gone, they say life carries on. They say life carries on, and on, and on. (…) Did I dream this belief? Or did I believe this dream? Now I will find relief, I grieve"._**

 **Gabriel, Peter "I grieve"**

Un día, sin nada que hacer, me cansé de la soledad. _"Comiendo se abre el apetito, y en el amor, sucede lo mismo que en la mesa"._ Y como Florentino Ariza —aquel mítico Casanova de García Márquez—, aunque parezca increíble, tuve tantas novias que perdí la cuenta. Tantas, a las que llamé así, pero con las que nunca pasó nada más que un rescate. Casi siempre fui aquel "héroe" que las salvó de algo, sólo se trataba de estar ahí, tan sólo hablar, sólo escuchar. Una mala relación que no podían superar, compartir la soledad, o simplemente el sublime arte del _"dolce far niente"_ —el dulce hacer nada—. Pero ninguna de ellas tenía el poder para rescatarme a mí. Aunque suene crudo, fueron buenos distractores mientras duró. Como verás, a fuerza de un recuerdo insistente, tuve que cambiar mi forma de pensar. Y como dicta mi apariencia —que podría decirse que como un hombre cualquiera— tomé cuanta oportunidad se presentó.

Recuerdo cuando te pregunté: "¿Ya hiciste todo lo que querías hacer?" Refiriéndome a si ya habías conseguido salir de paseo con tu nuevo "novio" a todos esos lugares de los que tanto hablabas, y hecho todas esas cosas que nunca hiciste conmigo por temor a ser juzgada. Respondiste que no. Pensé, "¿de qué te sirve tener novio?"

Que nostalgia sentí cuando me lo confesaste. Aquella madrugada lluviosa, fue el comienzo de mi desolación.

 ** _"_** ** _Noviembre sin ti es sentir que la lluvia, me dice llorando que todo acabó. Noviembre sin ti es pedirle a la luna que brille en la noche de mi corazón otra vez"._**

 **Reik "Noviembre sin ti"**

Esa noche no podías comprender el por qué recibía tan bien el que te fueras mientras yo, me limitaba a decir que lo entendía. No hubo lágrimas, tampoco dolor, yo… lo había aceptado ya.

 ** _"_** ** _Y si él supo darte, más amor, supo llenarte, más que yo. Claro que se perder, claro que se perder… Y si el viento hoy sopla a tu favor, yo no te guardaré rencor, claro que se perder… Sin embargo esperaba que te quedaras, pero el agua hay que dejarla correr, mientras yo me tragaba palabras que no, pude decir"._**

 **de Vita, Franco "Un buen perdedor"**

De todas las cosas que jamás hicimos, de todo aquello que solíamos conversar evoco cierto lugar que mucho mencionabas, un bar llamado: "Clan-destino". Irónico, ¿no? Sí, igual que nuestra relación sin nombre, sin etiqueta.

Y cómo olvidar aquel programa de televisión donde una pareja experimentaba cierta emoción que les hacía confirmar su amor con tan sólo darse la mano, cosa que nos llevó a cuestionarnos, ¿qué pasaría si lo hiciéramos? Decidimos probarlo esa misma tarde al salir del colegio, estrecharíamos nuestras manos para despedirnos. Cuando llegó el momento creímos que no significaría nada, que sería una tontería, pero por alguna razón todo se volvió negro y por un instante sólo existimos tú y yo. Aún tengo presente la sensación de las miradas indiscretas clavándose sobre nosotras dando fin a la despedida. Tú te volviste y con la mirada clavada en el piso te marchaste sin decir nada. Al día siguiente temí contarte mi experiencia, pero fue grato saber que no era la única pues también lo sentiste. Concordamos que era una sensación sin igual y nos pasó por la mente la misma cosa: "Almas gemelas". Era absurdo y te costaba creerlo pero desde que te conocí, no he dejado de pensarlo. Paulo Coelho en su libro "Brida" dice que el alma se ha visto dividida a través de nuestras diferentes existencias en el tiempo, y que ahora todos tenemos varias almas gemelas con las que podemos toparnos a lo largo de la vida, y con las cuales podemos unirnos para tratar de volver a ser ese todo completo. Puede que sea cierto, pero para mí, sólo existes tú. Por muy a mi pesar y del de mi novia, nunca he vuelto a sentir tanto como lo hice cuando estuve contigo. Y sabes bien que no era sólo eso, también se trataba de todas aquellas "coincidencias" que se daban por simple casualidad u obra del destino. Como cuando no podía expresarte lo que sentía y algo siempre te lo recordaba, como nuestras tardes en la biblioteca y aquellas frases que aparecían en los libros a medida que leía y que marcaba para ti, o aquel globo en forma de corazón que decía _"_ _I love you"_ y que cruzaba errante ante tus ojos, más aún porque fue un día muy ajeno al que celebra al amor, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que eso sucediera? Pero aún así, pasó. Y como olvidar aquellas canciones románticas provenientes de las tiendas donde paseábamos, en especial aquella cuando te regalé una rosa en medio de la gente mientras se escuchaba aquella canción que mucho repetía "te amo".

 ** _"_** ** _Te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi, y hace tiempo te buscaba, ya te imaginaba así. Te amo, aunque no es tan fácil de decir, y defino lo que siento, con estas palabras, te amo"._**

 **de Vita, Franco "Te amo"**

¿Y qué hay con ese nerviosismo que se transformaba en una energía tan incontrolable que se tornaba en magnetismo? O las largas charlas andando por la ciudad sin notar el tiempo o el lugar…

 ** _"_** ** _En tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj. (…) Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego"._**

 **Sin bandera "Entra en mi vida"**

Nunca nos faltaron temas, y cuando se suscitaban los silencios, jamás fue incomodo. ¿O qué hay de esas tardes en el café cuando me hacías ordenar helado de chocolate mientras tú pedías de nuez para combinar y compartir? O las fresas con crema que pedimos la primera vez que encontramos ese escondido y solitario lugar que fue nuestro refugio. Ese no querer apartarse al anochecer, la sensación de libertad y correspondencia que se creaba sin mediar palabra, jamás olvidaré eso, así como jamás olvidaré tu radiante sonrisa, esa cuando tus ojos se ponían tímidos y se escondían detrás de tus pestañas; o tu refinada femineidad, tu sensual andar, tu pasión por el baile, los poemas que escribías, o los lienzos que pintabas a mitad de la noche.

 ** _"_** ** _Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti, que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz. Que no importa lo que haya pasado, no importa el dolor, si hoy estás a mi lado. Yo te puedo amar. Déjate llevar"._**

 **Sin Bandera "Ves"**

Nuestras llamadas hasta el amanecer, el abrazo tierno en aquellas tardes en tu casa, el viento frío que ondeaba tu cabello aquella mañana de invierno, o la sutileza de tu perfume que siempre adoré. Son tantos los recuerdos…

 ** _"_** ** _Dime si él, te conoce la mitad, dime si él, te ama la mitad, de lo que te ama este loco, que dejaste en, libertad. Y es que tanto, te conozco, que hasta podría jurar, que mueres por regresar"._**

 **Arjona, Ricardo "Te conozco"**

¿Sabes? Yo no hice nunca nada con nadie. Nada. Lo más que recuerdo es haber ido a bailar una vez con una compañera de trabajo, o al parque cuando descubrí que tenía un hijo, y quizás al cine con un compañero, sí, un hombre. Pero al final, no podía continuar con la farsa, y para todos terminé siendo lo mismo que para ti: una amistad. Hasta ese entonces mi relación más larga había durado dos intermitentes meses que no sé cómo llegó hasta ahí. Un día, ella se fue de viaje sin avisar; cuando regresó, yo ya tenía a alguien más. Yo no sabía, ni podía estar a solas. Eso sólo me hacía más daño. Así fue como eso terminó.

Luego volví a tener comunicación con Serena. ¿La recuerdas? Mi primera novia. La mantuve cerca un tiempo, la ayudé tanto como pude cuando me necesitó pero tampoco estaba ahí para mí. Tenía más en mente y tan poco tiempo como para dedicármelo. Recuerdo que cuando volví, me dijo: "Siempre vuelves a mi vida como las olas del mar a la playa…" —El mar… Sí. Siempre vuelve—. Y así éramos, una cosa de ir y venir y viceversa como el eterno vaivén de las olas. Al día de hoy ninguna ha regresado excepto cuando me dijo que me buscabas. Eso fue lo último que supe de ella.

Todo ese tiempo me la pasé sobreviviendo. No hay un sólo momento en que realmente haya vivido, todo fue… dedicarme a seguir respirando, como pudiera, con pocas, o nada de fuerzas. Fue un "vivir muriendo". De cierto modo esperaba que me llegara el tan esperado "fin de mis días", porque era tanta la desesperanza que nada me importaba. _"No importa morir, pero no vivir, es horrible"._ Estaba hecha un desastre.

El tiempo pasaba y en enero del 2008, en una cómica borrachera teatral, conocí a la que hoy es mi novia: Mina.

 ** _"_** ** _Fue en la calle mientras mi vida tiraba, el destino entre los dos se atravesó, fue un instante mientras me recuperaba, que encontré el valor y descubrí el amor"._**

 **Ibarra, Benny "Uno"**

Lo más curioso es que aunque mis intenciones con ella al principio eran que fuera mi novia, las de ella eran terminantes conmigo. Ella sólo quería una amistad, punto. Me lo dejó bien claro desde el primer día. Ella ya tenía bastantes problemas con su novio de ese tiempo, Yaten, se llamaba; así que yo la escuchaba, le aconsejaba con lo que podía y a cambio, ella me escuchaba también. La manera en la que pude salir, en la que dejó de doler tu ausencia, fue hablándole de ti. Así fue como poco a poco, lo entendí.

 ** _"…_** ** _que ya entendí que no eres para mi…"_**

 **Sin Bandera "Que lloro"**

Y… continué…

 ** _"…_** ** _pensando en tu amor, he podido ayudarme a vivir…"._**

 **Castro, Cristian "El triste"**

Yo le conté las cosas que me gustaban de ti, nuestras conversaciones y las peripecias que pasaban; ella se entretenía y se divertía con mis pláticas, así era cada día, hasta que la distancia se instaló; ya no hablábamos, pero ella procuraba enviarme mensajes cuando tenía problemas. Y yo, como siempre, acudía. Y entre el estar y no, fue que lo descubrí. ¿Sabes? De hecho fue algo más singular porque, por un mal entendido sobre un cuento de hadas —en el que yo era el príncipe—, fue que tomamos más en serio la oportunidad de estar juntas. Sabíamos que no debíamos, ella tenía novio y yo no me desprendía de tu recuerdo pero, el estar con ella lo hizo más llevadero. _"Basta una sonrisa vislumbrada para que el alma entre en el paraíso de los sueños"._ Tanto, hasta que por momentos me olvidé de que no estabas.

Ella terminó con su novio porque vio que pasaba más tiempo pensando en mí que en él. Y por muy a mi pesar, no es algo que hubiese querido que hiciera. Porque así como me hablaba de él; él era mucho mejor partido que yo, él era un músico famoso y yo… Yo no era nadie. Eso aún me da vueltas. Yo no te olvidé, pero ella, con su manera de ser, y todo lo que me inspiraba, prometía sanar las heridas que me infligí con tu partida.

 ** _"_** ** _Si se sanó tu herida, borra también la cicatriz. Y si un día nos vemos, haz el favor de contestar (…) ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te quisieron tanto?"_**

 **Arjona, Ricardo "Cuándo"**

Nuestra relación era un riesgo, pero es alguien de quien en verdad me enamoré. Nunca dejo de pensar que no quiero hacerle daño, que, no merece más que cosas buenas de mí, ha sido muy comprensiva y paciente conmigo y mis demonios. Llevamos como pareja 1 año y 8 meses, casi 9. Doy mil gracias por ella. Después pienso que debido a ti y mi vida contigo es como llegué a estar a su lado, quizá de otra forma no hubiera tenido la suerte de encontrarla. Y más aún, me sorprende que ella podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera —bastante es su fama—. Pero me eligió a mí, y no tienes idea de cuán agradecida estoy por eso.

Posteriormente, un día del 2009, recibí la noticia: habías muerto.

 ** _"_** ** _Cuanto reclamo, a Dios mismo, que ya no estás…"_**

 **Montaner, Ricardo "Déjame llorar"**

Si, como lo lees. No diré quién fue el autor del embuste, pero eso es lo de menos. Sabía que no podía ser cierto pero sí lo era, no quería saberlo, no quise, no me interesó verificar. ¿Qué ganaría? Tenía más por ganar sabiéndote en ese estado que teniendo la certeza de que aún respiramos el mismo aire.

Preferí creerme un poco la mentira. Me sentó bien, me ayudó a continuar. Más bien; como me dijeron una vez: "Tenía que matarte dentro de mí para poder seguir viviendo". Es duro, pero es así. Cuando el dolor es insoportable, a veces es necesario llegar a ciertos extremos para salir del infierno.

 ** _"_** ** _Y dicen que, me servirá, lo que no mata, fuerza te da"._**

 **Ferro, Tiziano "Tardes negras"**

Y seguí con mi novia. _"La sonrisa de la mujer amada tiene una claridad que disipa las tinieblas"._ Ella es todo y mucho más de lo que yo hubiese podido desear, es simplemente perfecta, extraordinaria, como nadie en el mundo. Más no puedo pedir.

 ** _"_** ** _Pido un aplauso para el amor, que a mí ha llegado. Mil gracias, por tanto y tanto amor, vivo enamorado, me he enamorado, que feliz estoy. Vivo ilusionado, y a todo el pasado… ya le dije adiós."_**

 **Castro, Cristian "Lo pasado, pasado"**

Yo no le escondo nada y ella sabe bien de ti. A veces tiene miedo, porque aunque yo le digo que mi historia contigo terminó, ella ve en ti una poderosa razón para dejarla. En cierta forma es cierto. Le dije que quizá sí estoy enamorada de la persona que conocí, pero no de la persona en la que te convertiste. Y no la culpo por dudar porque, aunque no me lo diga, sabe bien que a pesar de todo, sigues siendo parte de mí, y que no importa lo que haga, nada va a cambiar el hecho de que sigo temiendo cada vez que apareces. Pero eso no significa que deje de amarla. En ella puedo ver el futuro a través de sus ojos. Y en ti, sólo puedo recordar el dolor de tu pérdida.

En fin, esa es mi vida, esa es mi historia. Breve, sencilla, común si quieres llamarla.

 ** _"And so it is, just like you said it would be. Life goes easy on me, most of the time..."_**

 **Rice, Damien "The Blowers Daughter"**

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Sí, lo sé, es una carta muy larga para una sola página. Imaginemos… que fue un pergamino. xD Y sí, lo sé, es molesto con los nombres de las canciones ahí, se veía mejor en mi documento, ¿a alguien más le sería útil "alinear a la derecha"? ¿Es mucho pedir? Por favor... xp

Gracias por sus _reviews_ y nos leemos en la segunda página.

Saludos.


	2. Segunda página

**.**

 **Segunda página**

Pero eso no es lo que quería decir…

Quería reclamarte, quería preguntarte por qué volviste cuando habías decidido no hacerlo. Pensé que quizá el tipo con el que estás no llena tu vida y por eso buscaste en otro lado. Porque como dijiste, estando con tu pareja, no necesitas nada ni a nadie más, te vuelves egoísta y te olvidas el mundo, teniendo amor nada te hace falta y sin embargo; tú me buscaste. También pensé, que quizá te habías aburrido y por buscar algo diferente, una emoción distinta, volviste a mí. O simplemente luego de nuestra estancia en el Colegio te sobró tiempo y no sabias en que invertirlo. Claro que también pensé en que lo hacías por lo que mencionaste sobre las amistades de las que ahora careces; ya que al final en los últimos años de escuela, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, e indebidamente arrebaté de ti la oportunidad de estar con otras personas acaparando tu atención. Quizá debiste estar mejor al lado de tus amigas Ami y Rei; y Seiya, del cual aún me río, tú sabes que él estaba enamorado de ti y yo lo engañaba diciéndole que le daría consejos sobre cómo conquistarte, pero siempre le proveía de malas ideas que lo dejaban frustrado.

Nunca olvidaré el día en que casi se te declara, y yo, a tu espalda, le hacía gestos para que lo dejara para después, que ese no era el mejor momento así que desistió y al final terminó conformándose con Ami. Me hace pensar en que poco interés tenía, se rindió tan fácil y tan rápido, mientras yo, me alimentaba de tus negativas.

 ** _"_** ** _Si me dices que si, piénsalo dos veces. Puede que te convenga decirme que no. Si me dices que no, puede que te equivoques, yo me daré a la tarea de que me digas que sí. Si me dices que sí, dejaré de soñar y me volveré en un idiota. Mejor dime que no y dame ese sí como un cuentagotas, dime que no, pensando en un sí, y déjame lo otro a mí, que si se me pone fácil, el amor se hace frágil y un no para mí, soñar. Dime que no, y deja la puerta abierta. Dime que no, y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti, planeando la estrategia para un sí. Dime que no, lánzame un sí camuflageado, clávame una duda, y me quedaré a tu lado."_**

 **Arjona, Ricardo "Dime que no"**

Me arrepiento también de no darte más tiempo con nuestra mejor amiga: Setsuna. Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo y no formar una mejor amistad con otra persona con la que si pudieras hablar del pasado tan sólo por recordar, o por guardar una amistad más cercana. Lo siento de verdad. Fui una tonta ciega que se dejó llevar por las emociones, alguien que no podía esconder lo que sentía, alguien a la que simplemente —y aunque no tuviera lógica—, le costaba vivir sin ti. La diferencia es que aquella cría no tenía a nadie, y equivocadamente se apoyo en ti. Y ahora, la mujer, es la que sabe que no importa cuántas veces caiga, siempre va a haber una mano que la ayude a levantarse: mi hermosa novia Mina, que siempre ha estado conmigo, en las buenas, en las malas, en las peores, y sé que no me abandonará, ni yo a ella. Es lo mejor que pudo pasarme después de ti.

Y con honestidad, no sé por qué vuelven…

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, I'm afraid. Whataya want from me? (…) But now, here we are, so_** **_Whataya want from me?"_**

 **Lambert,** **Adam** **"** **Whataya want from me"**

Ambas: Tú y Setsuna. _"Cuando el corazón se escapa, nada detiene al hombre en la pendiente"._ Ella no tenía nada que ver con el corazón y sin embargo; se fue cuando te llevaste el mío. ¿Amiga? No, nunca. Siempre fue una amiga por conveniencia, sólo cuando quería y podía. No me apoyó lo suficiente cuando estuve contigo, mucho menos cuando estuve sin ti. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es estar sola y vivir con dolor. No poder hablar con nadie y en sí, no tener a nadie, haberlo perdido todo, no sólo mi amor, mi corazón, parte de mi vida, y que la persona que se decía mi amiga se haya ido junto con todo, aún me cuesta creerlo.

 ** _"_** ** _No me lo puedo explicar_** ** _"_** ** _._**

 **Ferro, Tiziano "No me lo puedo explicar"**

Tú sabes que ella fue a la que le costó menos alejarse sin decir adiós. Sé que también le causé problemas, pero esa nunca fue mi intención. Siento eso. Y aún así, con todo, se suponía que era mi amiga.

Entiendo en cierta forma que tú vuelvas, porque una parte de mí siempre estuvo esperando que lo hicieras, así te hubieras tardado otros 50 años, o así muriera esperándote. Porque yo, como Florentino Ariza, tenía que esperar, no iba a interrumpir la felicidad y la estabilidad que estabas teniendo, esa… "normalidad" que siempre quisiste.

 ** _"_** ** _Será, será como tú quieras, pero así será. Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más, me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento. Por amarte así, es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo"._**

 **Castro, Cristian "Por amarte así"**

Pero en el proceso, tú lograste olvidar, y yo, logré continuar.

 ** _"_** ** _¡_** ** _No bastará el recuerdo, ahora quiero tu regreso!"_**

 **Ferro, Tiziano "Te tomaré una foto"**

Pero jamás, jamás, espere que ella siquiera se tomara la molestia de escribirme. ¿Son un combo? Porque tú me buscaste primero y después ella me contactó. ¿Quizá un 2X1? O, ¿acaso está incluida en tu paquete? Ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo que he sentido durante todo este tiempo, así que no vengan a decirme que es en "pro de la amistad". Una amistad así... no la quiero.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada? Me pides que sigamos, siendo amigos, ¿amigos para qué? Maldita sea, al amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo (…) Hay una cosa que, yo no te he dicho aún, que mis problemas sabes que, se llaman tú, sólo por eso, tú me ves hacerme el duro, para sentirme, un poquito más seguro (...) Recuerda que también a ti, te he perdonado, y en cambio tú, dices lo siento, no te quiero, y te me vas, con esta historia entre tus dedos"._**

 **Grignani, Gianluca "Mi historia entre tus dedos"**

Sé que te disculpaste por lastimarme. Pero no es tu culpa. Así que no quiero tus disculpas, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Ni a ti, ni a ella. Si no a mí misma, porque perdí mucho tiempo en eso.

 ** _"_** ** _And so it is. Just like you said it should be. We'll both forget the breeze._** ** _Most of the time"._**

 **Rice, Damien "The Blowers Daughter"**

Y si sigo siendo parte de sus vidas, si sigo siendo, la "amiga" como dice Setsuna, ¿qué clase de amigas son? ¿Querían esperar a que la "tempestad" pasara para volver en la calma? No, gracias.

Y déjame decirte algo… Que mal que volvieras. Sólo me estás diciendo que aunque tuviste la teoría y luego la práctica tú aun no has conocido el amor. Esa era tu excusa, "yo no te puedo amar porque no sé amar, sólo tengo la teoría, me falta la práctica", decías.

 ** _"_** ** _Me puso las cartas sobre la mesa, desde que la conocí. Me dijo no creo en amores eternos, no debes confiar en mí. Mi orgullo cobarde se puso valiente y quiso entrarle así y al verme de lado tan enamorado, mejor decidió partir"._**

 **Ornelas, Raúl "Las cartas sobre la mesa"**

Cuando la verdad era que tras la puerta eras otra persona, una muy diferente que demostraba lo contrario.

 ** _"_** ** _Porque sabía, perfectamente que la quería, por eso se largo de mi vida, por eso no se quiso quedar. Porque sabía, perfectamente que perdería, si se quedaba otro día, no iba a largarse jamás"._**

 **Ornelas, Raúl "Las cartas sobre la mesa"**

¿Dónde están los besos? ¿A dónde fueron los abrazos? ¿Dónde?

 ** _"_** ** _Porque te vi venir, y no dudé, te vi llegar, y te abracé y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras. Y luego te besé y me arriesgué, con la verdad, te acaricié, y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras. Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras"._**

 **Sin Bandera "Te vi venir"**

Hasta tu padre fue testigo cuando nos sorprendió aquel día en el que lo negaste y me presentaste como una "amiga", misma a la que echó de la casa y corrió de tu vida.

 ** _"_** ** _Usted no sabe, lo que es el amor, ni el miedo que causa la desolación, usted no sabe que daño causo, como ha destrozado a este corazón, que tan solo palpitaba, con el sonido de su voz"._**

 **Pires, Alexandre "Usted no sabe"**

Si supieras lo que es el amor…, sabrías que era mejor no regresar, porque me causarías un dolor más grande del que ya tenía abriendo una herida apenas sanada.

 ** _"…_** ** _usted no sabe, de verdad cuando se ama, usted no sabe como he sufrido yo,_** ** _usted es fría y su maldad me hiela el alma,_** ** _se lleno mi vida, toda de dolor"._**

 **Pires, Alexandre "Usted no sabe"**

Porque sabrías, que cuando uno ama de verdad, el amor… no muere. Así que no vengas a buscarme creyendo que ya no me importas, porque yo jamás, jamás… sabré ser tu amiga.

 ** _"_** ** _Cómo quieres ser mi amiga, si por ti daría la vida (…) Cómo quieres ser mi amiga, si por ti me perdería"._**

 **Jarabe de palo "Agua"**

No puedo, no quiero, siempre vas a dolerme.

 ** _"_** ** _No puedo olvidarte, no puedo arrancarte de mí. No puedo olvidarte, no"._**

 **Castro, Cristian "No puedo arrancarte de mí"**

No sabes cuantas veces he deseado irme de esta ciudad para no recordarte, pero luego de perderlo todo y que ya nada me importaba, me dediqué a despilfarrar lo que apenas había conseguido, por eso, estoy aparcada aquí.

 ** _"_** ** _Cuando un sueño se termina y uno empieza a despertar, necesita irse lejos, para volver a empezar"._**

 **Los Rancheros "Mujer"**

No puedo irme, ni tampoco quedarme. Ni por ti, por mí y menos por mi novia, la que no merece que le haga esto. Y así como, _"la naturaleza divide a los vivientes en seres que vienen y seres que se van",_ gracias por volver, pero no necesito que regreses. Eres fuerte, haz tu vida, como sé que lo has hecho, y te felicito, se que has logrado bastante.

 ** _"_** ** _Tú cuídate, aquí yo estaré bien, olvídame yo te recordaré"._**

 **La oreja de Van Gogh "Cuídate"**

Perdóname por causar problemas en tu vida, perdóname por ser "el problema" en tu vida, y perdóname por todas esas miradas que tuviste que soportar, porque, cuando vi la expresión en el rostro de tu padre, finalmente entendí tu pregunta: "¿sabes cómo nos ven?" Dijiste un día, yo respondí que no. Que ingenua fui.

 ** _"_** ** _And I don't want the world to see me. Because I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am"._**

 **Goo goo dolls "Iris"**

Tú, siempre serás parte de mí, pero basta ya de miedo, basta ya de dolor. Tal vez a ti no te importe recordar, pero a mí me sigue doliendo recordarte.

 ** _"_** ** _Adiós para siempre, me resigno a perderte y a no verte mas, adiós para siempre te digo, sigue tu camino, mientras yo intento olvidar. Adiós para siempre, ya, no volverás a verme "._**

 **Yahir "Adiós para siempre"**

Y perdóname también si con esto te hice daño, pero sé que esto no te afecta como a mí; necesitaba liberarme de esta carga. Mina dijo que precisaba deshacerme de esta represión que me consumía antes de poder continuar, y esto fue lo que surgió como catarsis. Así que, estarás bien.

 ** _"_** ** _Si piensas que te estoy haciendo daño, en este mismo instante yo me voy. Personas como yo salen sobrando. No quiero ser la cusa de tu mal. Jamás pensé que amarte fuera malo, la culpa es del maldito corazón. (…) Perdóname por haberte lastimado sin querer. Sólo quise cuidarte, mimarte, adorarte. Perdóname por el abuso a tu persona por favor. Quiera Dios que los años, te curen las heridas, que te causó mi amor. (…) Necesitas un hombre, que no sepa quererte, y ese no puedo ser yo…"_**

 **Aguilar, Pepe "Perdóname"**

¿Sabes? Luego de repasar todo me di cuenta de que no volviste por ninguna de mis suposiciones. Mis creencias estaban erradas. Volviste porque te sentiste sola y pensaste que yo estaría ahí para escucharte. Lo lamento. Pero esto lo hago por mi salud. Ya te dediqué demasiado tiempo.

 ** _"…_** ** _Para qué quieres llamar, si el que era yo, ya no va a estar, esta es la última escena. Y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar, que a veces necesitas saber de mí, pero no sé si quiera saber de ti. Vivir así, seguir así, pensando en ti (…) Si ya no sientes más este amor, no tengo nada más que decir. No digas nada ya por favor, te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí. Cada palabra aumenta el dolor, y una lágrima, quiere salir"._**

 **Sin Bandera "Suelta mi mano"**

Siempre te echaré de menos, siempre serás ese alguien que marco mi vida. Siempre serás, mi gran amor.

Haruka

P.S.- "Si encuentras a tu amor verdadero, es que Dios fue bueno contigo. Si no lo encuentras, es que llevas a Dios dentro de ti."*

 ** _"_** ** _Cómo quieres ser mi amiga, cuando esta carta recibas, un mensaje hay entre líneas. ¿Cómo quieres ser mi amiga?"_**

 **Jarabe de palo "Agua"**

* * *

*Frase de la película: "Saawariya" (2007)

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos en el final.

AS


	3. Primer final: La carta

**.**

 **LA CARTA**

 ** _La oreja de Van Gogh "París"_**

El día era gris en el prado. Los zapatos de los presentes se sumían en la yerba, y el fuerte olor a humedad advertía una llovizna. Detrás de Serena Chiba, Mina terminó de leer. Con la carta apretada en sus manos Mina alzó los ojos: Serena sollozaba desconsolada en el hombro de su esposo, los hombres paleaban la tierra rellenando la fosa y el abrigo negro de Michiru ondulaba al viento; y más a allá, Setsuna Meioh.

 _Mina tomó la segunda página e hizo una bola de papel con ella. "No necesita saber esto". Se dijo, y de pie junto a Michiru, arrojó el papel a la fosa._

Mina reprimió el deseo de deshacerse de la carta, pero así fuera con una hoja menos, no le pertenecía, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era entregarla completa.

Entonces, cerró los ojos.

 _"_ _Haruka…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Ven, acércate"._**

La sonrisa débil de Haruka en el hospital casi le hace flaquear.

 ** _"_** ** _Ven y abrázame"._**

Las imágenes de ambas jugando y besándose frente a la torre Eiffel le recordaron la felicidad perdida.

 ** _"_** ** _Vuelve a sonreír, a recordar París. A ser mi angustia"._**

Una lágrima rodó en su mejilla.

 ** _Déjame pasar, una tarde más"._**

Decidida a hacer lo correcto, Mina se limpió la cara, y haciéndose la fuerte se aproximó a Michiru.

—Esto, te pertenece —dijo ella.

Confundida, Michiru tomó la carta. Mina se giró sobre sus pies y sin más, se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos de la amplia gabardina. Serena y su esposo la siguieron. Michiru los miró alejarse, Serena seguía consternada refugiándose en su pareja y Mina… Mina era una fortaleza. Michiru se volvió hacia la fosa y bajó la mirada a las maltratadas hojas.

 ** _"_** ** _Dime donde has ido, donde esperas en silencio amigo"._**

De sus asombrados ojos las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como silenciosas cascadas en sus mejillas.

 ** _"_** ** _Quiero estar contigo, regalarte mi cariño"._**

Michiru oprimió la carta contra su pecho y con un suspiro cayó de rodillas en la tierra suelta.

 ** _"_** ** _Darte un beso, ver tus ojos, disfrutando con los míos"._**

—¡Michiru! —Exclamó Setsuna acuclillándose junto a ella, y puso una mano conciliadora sobre su espalda.

Apretando los ojos Michiru sollozó amargamente, lo que no lloró en la ceremonia, lo lloró en el sepelio.

 ** _"_** ** _Hasta siempre, adiós mi corazón"._**

La mortificada voz de Setsuna era un ruido sordo para Michiru que no atendía a nada más que a su dolor.

 ** _"_** ** _Ven, te quiero hablar. Vuelve a caminar"._**

Las represiones del ayer emanaban de su pecho y se desbordaban en sus ojos.

 ** _"_** ** _Vamos a jugar, el juego en el que yo, era tu princesa"._**

Abrazándose a sí misma Michiru quiso contener el abismo en su interior.

 ** _"_** ** _Ven, hazlo por mí. Vuelve, siempre a mí"._**

Temblando se mordió el labio, contuvo la respiración y por un instante intentó calmarse.

—¡Haruka! —Gritó de pronto envuelta en llanto.

 ** _"_** ** _Dime donde has ido, donde esperas en silencio amigo"._**

—¡Michiru! —Exclamó Setsuna a la par.

Desesperada por recuperar el pasado, Michiru cavó en la tierra.

 ** _"_** ** _Quiero estar contigo, regalarte mi cariño"._**

—¡Michiru!, ¡escúchame!, ¡Michiru! —Suplicó Setsuna agobiada.

Apretando los dientes Michiru siguió cavando.

 ** _"_** ** _Darte un beso, ver tus ojos, disfrutando con los míos, hasta siempre…"_**

Setsuna se abrazó a ella y la sujetó con fuerza. Michiru estaba como enloquecida.

 ** _"_** ** _Adiós mi corazón"._**

—¡No!, ¡no! —Protestó ella.

 ** _"_** ** _No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar, el tiempo que pasé"._**

En su mirada empañada su vida con Haruka apareció ante sus ojos.

 ** _"_** ** _Amando por tus calles, junto a ti"._**

Los largos paseos, las llamadas a deshoras, los detalles espontáneos, las sonrisas infinitas y… los besos.

 ** _"_** ** _Ven, quiero saber, por qué te fuiste sin mí"._**

Los besos que nunca olvidó.

 ** _"_** ** _Siempre tuve algo que contarte"._**

—No… ¡Te amo!, ¡escúchame Haruka!, ¡te amo! ¡Haruka! —Gritaba.

 ** _"_** ** _Dime donde has ido, donde esperas en silencio amigo"._**

—¡Michiru! ¡Reacciona! —Increpó Setsuna a su oído—. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

—No… no, no, ¡Haruka!

 ** _"_** ** _Quiero estar contigo, regalarte mi cariño, darte un beso, ver tus ojos, disfrutando con los míos"._**

El personal del sepelio levantó a Michiru que luchaba extendiendo los brazos hacia la fosa.

—¡Haruka!

 ** _"_** ** _Hasta siempre, adiós mi corazón"._**

Demasiado tarde lo entendió.

 ** _"_** ** _No hay nada que, me haga olvidar"._**

A lo lejos, Mina escuchó la impotente aflicción de Michiru pero no se volvió.

 ** _"_** ** _El tiempo que ha pasado ya, no volverá"._**

Entonces se detuvo, y cerró los ojos.

 _Junto al féretro, Mina enjugó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que luego introdujo en el bolsillo de la heredada gabardina. Al sacar la mano, extrajo un par de olvidadas hojas de papel._

Mina hubiera querido borrar su nombre de la carta.

 ** _"_** ** _No hay nada más"._**

Pero esperaba que Michiru se sintiera como ella siempre se supo: Amada.

 ** _"_** ** _Adiós mi corazón"._**

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y perdón por la tardanza, este, aunque breve capítulo me ha costado algo escribirlo, describir una emoción como esta, no siempre es sencillo. Ahora, otro de los motivos para demorar esta publicación es que he escrito hasta ahora dos finales distintos, este es uno de ellos y el otro será publicado en lo sucesivo, sólo uno es el original, pero dejaré que ustedes elijan el que más les plazca.

Y como comentario: Tenía que hacer que Michiru sintiera algo de lo que sintió Haruka, digamos que fue, un poquito de "justicia poética".

Sin más de momento, agradezco sus lecturas y sus _reviews_.

AS


	4. Segundo final: Así fue

**.**

 **ASÍ FUE**

Siete años después…

El día era gris en el prado. Los zapatos de todos se hundían en la yerba. Detrás de Serena Chiba, Mina terminó de leer. Serena sollozaba desconsolada en el hombro de su esposo.

Mina alzó los ojos, delante de ellos el abrigo negro de Michiru Kaioh onduló con el viento, y a su lado, Setsuna Meioh.

 _Mina arrugó la segunda página de la carta. "No necesita saber esto". Se dijo, y de pie junto a Michiru, arrojó la bola de papel a la fosa._

Mina reprimió el deseo de deshacerse de la apretada carta en sus manos, pero así fuera con una hoja menos, no le pertenecía, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era entregarla completa.

Entonces, cerró los ojos.

 _"Haruka…"_

La sonrisa débil de Haruka en el hospital casi le hace flaquear. Las imágenes de ambas jugando y besándose frente a la torre Eiffel, le recordaron la felicidad perdida.

 _—¡Una más, una más! —dijo Haruka sosteniendo la cámara fotográfica tratando de enfocar a la modelo que no se quedaba quieta._

 _—¡Haruka! —Exclamó Mina con alegría corriendo de un lado a otro por los jardines del Campo de Marte—. ¡Ya tenemos suficientes fotos! ¡Ya!, ¡para!_

 _—Para ti nunca son suficientes —dijo Haruka ajustando el lente. Mina intentó evadirlo—. Además, tengo una novia fotogénica, déjame tener pruebas de que eres mi novia o nadie me creerá, anda, una más…_

 _—¡No!, ¡Haruka!, ¡basta! —Gritaba jovial._

 _Mina reía a carcajadas y Haruka se vio en la necesidad de abrazarse a su cintura para detenerla._

 _—Una más… —dijo Haruka mirándola de cerca._

 _Sonriente, Mina cerró los ojos y alzó la barbilla, su brillo labial se iluminó con la luz. Haruka esbozó una sonrisa, levantó el brazo con la cámara y el flash se accionó al besarla._

Una lágrima rodó en su mejilla. Decidida a hacer lo correcto, Mina se limpió la cara, y haciéndose la fuerte se adelantó hasta Michiru.

—Toma —dijo Mina—, Haruka, escribió esto hace tiempo. Hubiera preferido… dártelo en vida.

Confundida, Michiru reparó en su abrigo.

—Esa gabardina… —dijo ella.

 _Junto al féretro en la capilla, Mina enjugó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, y con él en mano lo introdujo en el bolsillo de la gabardina. Al sacarla, extrajo un par de hojas de papel._

—Era suya —soltó Mina.

Desconcertada, Michiru tomó la carta. Mina se giró sobre sus pies y sin más, se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos. Serena y su esposo la siguieron. Michiru los vio alejarse, Serena seguía consternada refugiándose en su esposo y Mina… Mina era una fortaleza. Michiru se volvió hacia la fosa y bajó los ojos a las maltratadas hojas. Al leer las primeras líneas Michiru perdió el aliento, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como silenciosas cascadas en sus mejillas.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Michiru cayó de rodillas en la tierra.

—¡Michiru! —Exclamó Setsuna acuclillándose junto a ella.

El labio de Michiru tembló y con la carta apretada en su pecho se meció en el suelo. Lo que no lloró en la ceremonia, lo lloró en el sepelio. Abrazándose a sí misma, apretó los ojos. La voz de Setsuna hablándole era un ruido sordo en sus oídos. Aunque Setsuna la sostuviera Michiru se sentía en perpetua caída.

—¡Haruka! —Exclamó envuelta en llanto.

Desesperada por desenterrar el pasado, Michiru cavó en la tierra.

—¡Michiru! ¡Tranquila! ¡Michiru!

—No, no… No quiero escucharte, ¡ya no quiero escucharte! —Gritó terminante.

Setsuna se retrajo, su cara se llenó de angustia.

 _—Michiru… —dijo por lo bajo una joven Setsuna en su uniforme colegial._

 _Con los libros contra el pecho Michiru miró a un par de jovencitas que reían y murmuraban mirándolas desde una esquina._

 _—Michiru —repitió Setsuna—. Todos saben de lo tuyo con Haruka. Tu padre presentó una queja, sería mejor que fueras prudente y te alejaras._

 _Michiru no supo qué decir, dubitativa bajó la cabeza y revivió el incidente, recordó a su padre gritándole, ella pidiéndole a Haruka que cerrara la biblia, Haruka diciéndole que lamentaba haberle dado problemas y su padre ordenándole que no volviera a verla. Con el cabello cubriéndole la cara, Michiru se marchó avergonzada._

 _—¡Oye Meioh! —dijo una de las jovencitas—. ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Kaioh que te gusta?_

 _Setsuna las miró aterrada y temiendo que alguien más pudiera haber escuchado, miró donde Michiru. Por fortuna se había ido. Ambas jovencitas contonearon las caderas al pasar, y regodeándose se fueron entre risas burlonas y comentarios despectivos._

Con la mirada acuosa Setsuna se puso en pie, e intentando no mirarla se limpió la nariz. Luego de tanto tiempo por fin lo entendió, Michiru jamás la vería de otra forma. Pero no era su culpa, jamás lo intentó, y menos tan tozudamente como Haruka. Durante su amistad con Michiru, Setsuna sólo se prestó para cuidar su reputación. Sólo era su "guardaespaldas", su patética y sobreprotectora amiga fea. Apocada, Setsuna dio un paso atrás, y desapareció en silencio.

Michiru seguía meciéndose arrodillada en la tierra cuando su vida con Haruka apareció ante sus ojos: los largos paseos, las llamadas a deshoras, los detalles espontáneos, las sonrisas infinitas y los besos. Esos besos… Michiru apretó los ojos y sollozó amargamente. Las represiones del ayer emanaban de su pecho y se desbordaban en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo pude equivocarme? ¿Cómo pude dejarte? ¿Cómo pude haberme equivocado tanto? Fue un error, fue un error… perdóname por favor, fue un error… Fue un error…" Pensó Michiru abrazándose a sí.

 _Michiru conversaba animadamente con un compañero sobre el escenario del conservatorio cuando él la besó._

 _Tras las cortinas, el rostro de Setsuna se endureció._

 _—Ahmm… —dijo Michiru indecisa caminando junto a ella—. Esta tarde… charlando con Andrew, mi compañero de cuerdas, él… él me besó._

 _El rostro gélido de Setsuna careció de emoción._

 _—¿Y?_

 _—Y… —respondió nerviosa mirando al piso—, me pidió que fuera su novia._

 _—Le dijiste que sí._

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Haruka lo sabe?_

 _—No, ha sido todo tan reciente, es extraño, se siente… raro. Es raro ser novia de alguien. Setsuna—Michiru se detuvo y preocupada tomó el brazo de su amiga—. Por favor, no se lo digas, necesito… decírselo yo misma._

 _Setsuna asintió._

 _Esa misma tarde, al llegar a casa Setsuna tomó el teléfono y marcó el discado rápido._

 _—¿Haruka? Necesito hablarte de algo…_

 _Al recibir la noticia Haruka sintió el vacío de una caída, y durante la conversación no supo de que otra forma reaccionar._

 _—Sí. Gracias —dijo Haruka, el cabello le ensombreció el rostro—. Por favor… no le digas que lo sé. Sí, yo tampoco le diré. Entiendo. Nos vemos._

 _Con el corazón encogido, Haruka se fue a dormir temprano esa tarde. A la media noche, sin saber cómo, abrió los ojos, estaba tan despierta que no parecía haber estado durmiendo desde hace horas. Decidida se levantó, y se dirigió a la sala, la casa estaba a oscuras, afuera llovía y los relámpagos ocasionalmente dibujaban el contorno de las cosas. Haruka tomó el teléfono y se encaminó a la cocina donde se sentó en un rincón en el piso junto a la tarja, frente a la puerta del jardín._

 _En el exterior la lluvia se deslizaba y goteaba en el tejado, en la cocina una gota en la llave del agua caía en el desagüe y en el rostro de Haruka una lágrima corrió en su mejilla. Abrazada a sus piernas Haruka miró el teléfono, y sabiendo que aún estaba despierta la llamó._

 _—¿Hola? —Dijo Michiru del otro lado._

 _—¿Tienes algo que decirme? —Preguntó incisiva._

 _Michiru titubeó._

 _—Lo sabes…_

 _Después de unos duros y lamentables minutos de explicación, el rostro de Haruka se suavizó, y por fin sonrió._

 _—Está bien… —dijo Haruka—, en serio lo entiendo Me alegro por ti, de verdad._

 _Michiru sintió una especie de alivio, y muy en el fondo también algo de dolor._

 _—¿Por qué eres así? —Preguntó Michiru desconcertada con su actitud._

 _Con el cabello sobre la cara Haruka seguía sonriendo, ya no lloraba, e incluso llegó a pensar que ya no sentía nada, así que se hundió en hombros y rendida respondió:_

 _—Te amo. Es todo._

 _Michiru se sintió incómoda de escucharlo, incluso mucho más que las otras tantas veces que se lo dijo. Haruka miró el reloj, eran las 12:52, una hora significativa. Era la hora en la que terminaban la mayoría de sus conversaciones._

 _—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo—. Debes dormir, es tarde._

 _—Sí… —dijo Michiru arrastrando la "i" como si quisiera prolongar el momento._

 _Ambas sabían que ese era el fin de su amistad, o de lo que fuera que tuvieran; no volverían a hablarse después de eso, Haruka había prometido irse cuando ella encontrara a alguien, le había dicho que no le estorbaría, y aunque Michiru le pidiese que se quedara, no era algo que pudiera hacer, verla con otro… no, no lo podría tolerar. Por su salud debía irse, e irse ya._

 _—Cuídate… siempre voy a amarte._

 _Fue lo último que le dijo._

—¿Qué se siente?

Preguntó una voz masculina a espaldas de Michiru.

Ella se sobresaltó, de rodillas en la tierra y con el corazón galopando del susto, lentamente se volvió.

—¿Qué se siente ver morir a quién amas? —Dijo el hombre retirando sus gafas oscuras. Tenía barba, pero seguía ostentando esos femíneos ojos de largas pestañas.

—Seiya…

 _—No puedo creer que todavía sigas con eso Tenoh —dijo Seiya frente a Haruka en la mesa del restaurante donde se citaron—. Han pasado 4 años._

 _—Te juro que quiero seguir, dejar todo atrás y olvidarla pero… esto no es fácil para mí._

 _Exasperado, Seiya entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa, y suspiró, como si no le quedara más remedio._

 _—No iba a decirte esto porque sé lo que ella significa para ti pero… —Seiya dudaba, no podía ni verla a la cara—. Es mejor que lo sepas. Te ayudará._

 _Haruka lo miró expectante._

 _—No sé cómo decirte esto._

 _Seiya se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos._

 _—Habla ya, hombre —instó._

 _—Es Michiru…_

 _—¿Cómo algo sobre Michiru podría ayudarme? —Preguntó confundida y un poco desesperada._

 _—Murió ayer._

 _—No… —con los ojos muy abiertos Haruka negó con la cabeza—. Es una broma, ¿verdad?_

 _—Haruka, no sabía si decírtelo o no, por eso te cité hoy._

 _—No… —Haruka titubeó, su cuerpo se estremecía temeroso—. No es cierto. No…_

 _—Tenía cáncer._

 _—No es cierto._

 _—Haruka…_

 _Seiya tomó la trémula mano sobre la mesa._

 _—¡No!_

 _Haruka tiró la silla y salió corriendo._

 _—¡Haruka!_

—Ella siempre pensó —dijo Seiya—; que yo estaba enamorado de ti.

Michiru no lo podía creer, la mirada severa que Seiya le lanzaba de pronto se había convertido en un estanque de lágrimas que ni el propio Seiya era capaz de reconocer, si eran de dolor, o de rabia.

—La única forma —dijo Seiya con la voz entrecortada—, de que hablara conmigo, era hablando de ti.

 _Seiya la miraba desde el otro extremo afuera del salón de música cuando alguien lo empujó por la espalda._

 _—Ami… —dijo él._

 _—¿Sabes? Publio Siro dijo una vez: "La oportunidad se presenta tarde y se marcha pronto"._

 _Seiya la miró unos segundos. Ami atendió su reloj._

 _—La clase está por terminar… ¡Corre! —Exclamó ella en voz baja._

 _Seiya se apresuró unos pasos, luego metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó nervioso, era la primera vez que se atrevería a hablarle. Lento y sigiloso se acercó como si su sola presencia fuera a hacerla salir huyendo._

 _—Ah… ¿esperas a alguien? —Preguntó él._

 _—Sí, a la misma persona que tú —dijo Haruka sin despegar la mirada de la puerta, como un cachorro ansioso que espera ver llegar a su amo._

 _—¿Eh? ¿Qué?_

 _—Sí, ¿esperas a Kaioh? ¿No? He visto como la miras._

 _—Eh…_

 _Seiya recordó todas las ocasiones en las que podía haberla estado mirando, pero no era a Michiru a quien miraba, la miraba a ella. Como siempre estaban juntas, era fácil confundirse._

 _—¿Ah sí? —Dijo él._

 _—Sí. Deberías armarte de valor y declararte._

 _—¿En serio? Pues, ya que lo mencionas, yo… tú… quisieras…_

 _La puerta del salón de música se abrió de golpe y los alumnos salieron disparados, Michiru se despidió de Rei y acudió de inmediato con Haruka. Ya se iban cuando Haruka dirigió la mirada a Seiya y con un gesto lo exhortó a intentarlo. Seiya frunció el ceño extrañado y sin saber qué diría, le siguió el juego._

 _—Ehmm… ¿Michiru? ¿Podemos hablar un momento?_

 _—Es que… —dijo ella mirando su reloj—, tengo algo de prisa, aún tengo que ir a la piscina, ¿es muy urgente?_

 _—Ahmm…_

 _A unos pasos detrás de Michiru, Haruka hacía aspavientos murmurando que era mejor que lo dejara para después. Seiya la miró y no pudo disimular una sonrisa._

 _—Eh… no, no, no, está bien —dijo Seiya—, no te preocupes. Será en otra ocasión._

 _—Muy bien._

 _Haruka corrió sonriente al lado de Michiru._

 _—Después, ¿eh? —Dijo Ami junto a Seiya._

 _—Sí… después… —dijo él ilusionado, y hasta un poco embobado._

 _Haruka al menos, lo había notado._

—Yo la amaba… —dijo Seiya inclinándose hacia Michiru— Quince años… llevo quince años escuchándola decir que te amaba. Quince malditos años. ¿Dónde estabas tú?

 _Seiya tomó a Haruka en sus brazos y la trasladó de la silla de ruedas a la cama, su cuerpo era débil, y tan frágil, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa. Mina le acomodó el pañuelo que se había ladeado en su cabeza._

—¡¿Dónde?! —Exclamó furioso, sus lágrimas surcaban irrefrenables, su barba parecía estar llorando con él—. Tú —murmuró entre dientes—, no mereces estar aquí.

Seiya miró la carta en sus manos, conocía esa letra, y aprovechando el descuido, con un movimiento violento se la arrebató. Sus ojos barrieron las magulladas hojas.

—Hasta el último momento… —dijo él alzando la vista al cielo intentando que las lágrimas se perdieran detrás de sus párpados—. Te lo dijo… hasta en el último momento.

Una solitaria gota de lluvia se confundió con sus lágrimas. El pecho de Seiya se agitó sobrecogido, y ya sin fuerzas, dejó caer las páginas, Michiru las recogió de prisa y las acogió en su pecho atesorando su último recuerdo. Con la manga del saco Seiya secó la humedad en su cara y derrotado, le dio la espalda.

—¿Sabes qué? —Dijo mordaz—. Eran, la una para la otra. Las dos… estaban ciegas.

Seiya apretó los labios, entonces su rostro frío y cínico esbozó media sonrisa.

—Lo irónico es —continuó él—, que le dije que eras tú la que tenía cáncer. Ojalá hubieras sido tú.

Con esas palabras, Seiya se marchó.

Temblando, Michiru cerró los ojos y hundió los dedos en la tierra entregándose de nuevo al llanto.

A lo lejos, Mina escuchó la desolación de Michiru pero no se volvió.

Decidida, Mina dejó todo atrás, tal como "ella", hubiera querido.

 **"Adiós mi corazón".**


End file.
